Greatest Christmas of All
by King InuYasha
Summary: Two unusual characters appear to make Christmas bright, by bringing what was lost on the moonless day of new life... Family... Changed back to one-shot as it should have been!


"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!

In a remote location

Two shrouded figures were working in the darkness on a potion.

"Soon, they will stop their incessant fights and become normal once more!" a man said.

"Yes, I just hope that we can handle this well," a girl replied.

"As long as we stick to the plan, we will be fine. We should be glad we got another chance to do this, thanks to those fangs…" the man murmured.

They each took a vial of the potion and sped off to opposite directions of the forest.

At inuyasha's forest

Christmas Eve

Kagome was just getting out of the well when she saw a young boy on the ground. She picked him up, noticing the boy to be maybe six to seven years old. She noticed that the boy was an yōkai, having similar marks to InuYasha's demon form but Sesshōmaru's ears. She figured that he was an inuyōkai and ran towards Kaede's hut, where InuYasha and Kaede were so that he could be treated for the many bruises on him. As she arrived in the hut, InuYasha came up to her face.

"Oi! Why did you take so long, wench!" InuYasha yelled.

Suddenly, the boy cradled in Kagome's arms started to awaken. His gold-amber eyes opened up and saw he was with an unfamiliar group. He jumped out of his spot in Kagome's arms and started to speak, albeit weakly.

"So, now all of you want to kill this silver-haired human too?" the boy questioned, with fear in his voice.

"NO! We wanted to help you!" Kagome replied. _Odd, he thinks he is human, but I sense his yōki swirling around him, he must have been raised by humans unaware that he is an inuyōkai._

"Keh, you are no human, you are an inuyōkai like myself," InuYasha said haughtily.

"How can that be, I have ears on the sides of my head, but you have them on top of your head, and they are dog ears!" the boy replied, smirking and proving him wrong.

"That's only because I am half-human, you are a full-yōkai, so your dog ears are in your true form!" InuYasha shot back, ears down and depressed.

"Umm, lady, why are his ears down like a sad puppy," the boy asked innocently at Kagome.

"That's a story for another time, little boy. What is your name?" Kagome asked.

_I need to be careful not to reveal myself yet._ "My name is Toa!" the boy, known as Toa, replied smiling.

"Well, Toa, would you like to stay with us?" Kagome asked.

"Sure!" Toa exclaimed.

In the wilderness, a day away from kaede's village

Lord Sesshōmaru, a 14-year-old Rin, and Jaken were walking towards InuYasha's forest. Sesshōmaru had found a few jewel shards on his way, and decided to give them to the miko that is with him. Sesshōmaru had helped them with defeating Naraku and felt that InuYasha's miko should have the jewel shards. He certainly had no use for them, they were a form of fake power. Sesshōmaru wanted true power, and he used to believe that the Tessaiga was in the wrong son's hands until he found out Tessaiga's purpose in sealing InuYasha's yōkai blood. He only fought InuYasha as a way to test him, to increase his endurance levels, etc. in fighting. He still hates InuYasha though.

"Sesshōmaru-sama! Rin sees an injured girl on the road, can we help her please!" Rin pleaded to Sesshōmaru.

"Do as you wish," Sesshōmaru replied.

Rin started to bandage up the girl, who looked similar in age to Rin when Sesshōmaru revived her. The girl had black hair and many bruises on her. The girl started to wake up. The girl opened up her violet eyes and saw Sesshōmaru. The girl weakly smiled. Sesshōmaru wondered why she smiled at him. Once the bandaging was complete, the girl got up and limped towards Sesshōmaru.

"Mister, can you help me find my friend? He has pretty silver hair and golden eyes like you, but he has purple slash thingies on his cheeks instead of your pink ones. I saw him get dragged to a well in a forest but a purple light appeared and the evil men ran away. I ran away and here I am. So, mister, can you help me?" the girl rambled and then did the puppy dog face on him.

"Very well. I do know where this well you speak of exists, I will take you there… What is your name?" Sesshōmaru asked.

_I must not reveal myself just yet._ "My name is Iza!" the girl, known as Iza, replied smiling.

_That is a very odd description. Those looks are just like… like… Father… I must see this to be certain. Fortunately, I planned to go there. The miko coming from the future must have scared off the men. Hmm, I think I will fight my half brother just for the sake of it. Hmm, Rin would be a good mother, I hope she is like that with my pups---WHAT! STOP THINKING THAT! SHE IS HUMAN! HUMAN! PUPS WOULD BE HANYŌS!_

As Sesshōmaru debated in his head about Rin and the odd description, they traveled. A day passed and they finally arrived at the village, to Sesshōmaru's relief. Apparently, the girl, Iza, kept rambling constantly for days about how much she missed her friend. Sesshōmaru actually sighed outwardly when he reached the village and InuYasha started to charge after him. Iza jumped away and skipped toward the forest, where Toa and Kagome were. But, to Sesshōmaru's surprise, InuYasha didn't bring out Tessaiga and try to slice him, as if he could, but instead he just greeted Rin. InuYasha completely ignored Sesshōmaru though. _This Sesshōmaru will not be ignored by stupid half-breeds!_

"Half-breed, why are you not charging at this Sesshōmaru to fight like you always do?" Sesshōmaru asked, curiosity burning in him.

"As if you care, Kagome said I ain't allowed to fight you today. Since it is Christmas after all.." InuYasha trailed off smugly.

"If this is one of those _HUMAN_ celebrations, then I do not care," Sesshōmaru replied.

In the forest, Kagome finished decorating the Goshinboku with tinsel and ornaments on the tinsel to symbolize a Christmas tree since it was Christmas day. Toa just sat there, observing.

"Lady, what is Christmas?" Toa asked.

"Oh, right. Christmas is a holiday in my.. erm… village, where people celebrate being with families and give gifts to others. Also, many kids believe Santa Claus gives some gifts to all the good boys and girls all around the world on Christmas. He rides a sleigh and has flying reindeer! But the basic concept is that it is a season of giving and peace. Of course, it isn't like InuYasha and Sesshōmaru will ever be family or peaceful…" Kagome said, muttering at the end.

Just then, Toa noticed a girl coming straight at him. "Iza--" he was interrupted by Iza pouncing onto him.

"What are you going by? I'm called Iza," the girl whispered into his ear.

"I'm called Toa," Toa whispered back to Iza.

Kagome and the kids went back to Kaede's village and saw InuYasha smirking and Sesshōmaru… being… Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru immediately noticed the boy and the girl.

"Hello Mister, my name is Toa!" the boy said to Sesshōmaru.

_It is true. This child is full yōkai, looks, and smells like Father._ Sesshōmaru thought to himself.

_So, Sesshōmaru lost his left arm. I'll bet he lost it in a battle with InuYasha. He knows he isn't supposed to fight his younger brother!_ The boy thought in anger._ But maybe he wants revenge now for the arm. Then I guess I will be giving a Christmas gift to him after all…_

"Activate the pearl!" Toa whispered to Iza. InuYasha's and Sesshōmaru's ears caught it though.

"**_Obscurum Bacca, Intus Alter Filius of Valde Canis Senior! Solvo Verus Egos Intus Canis Senior, Tōga, quod Suus Humanus Materia, Izayoi! Restituo Quis Eram Pessum ire Ex Canis Senior Heir, Sesshōmaru, quod Attero Vestri!_**" Iza chanted. (A/N: Translation: **_Darkness Pearl, Within the Second Son of the Great Dog Lord! Release the true selves within the Dog Lord, Tōga, and His Human Mate, Izayoi! Restore What Was Destroyed From the Dog Lord's Heir, Sesshōmaru, and Destroy Yourself!_**)

InuYasha's right eye began to glow and the Black Pearl that was inside of it popped out. The Pearl started to glow purplish-pink and a vortex appeared in the sky. Three beams of light came out of the vortex. Two hit Toa and Iza, and the third one hit Sesshōmaru. The Pearl lifted itself into the sky and went into the vortex, causing the vortex to fade away. When the light faded, the Inu no Taisho and Lady Izayoi appeared where Toa and Iza were. Sesshōmaru noticed that he had a left arm again and that Tenseiga was pulsing happily. It was then he noticed that his father was right in front of him.

"This Sesshōmaru does not believe that this is Father. It is merely a poor copy," Sesshōmaru stated.

"Sesshōmaru, it is I, the former Lord of the West, Tōga, and my human mate Izayoi! I was seriously hoping you would have liked my Christmas gift to you…" Tōga spoke softly.

Sesshōmaru just glares at him, "This Sesshōmaru does not appreciate the 'gift' of MY arm, nor do I appreciate Tenseiga!"

Rin stepped in, "If you didn't have Tenseiga, _this Rin_ wouldn't exist! Do you not appreciate _this Rin_ at all?"

Sesshōmaru stuttered, "Err… Of course this Sesshōmaru appreciates you, Rin!" _Note to self: Females can be scary sometimes!_

Izayoi spoke, "Sesshōmaru, why don't you give Kagome the shards you have so that she may complete the Shikon no Tama?"

Sesshōmaru just grunted and threw the shards at Kagome. InuYasha jumped up and caught them and gave it to Kagome, who promptly fused all the shards back into the whole Jewel of Four Souls. Kagome tried to give the Jewel to InuYasha but he gave it right back to Kagome, saying that he did not wish to be full demon anymore and he has everything he wants.

"Umm, Kagome?" InuYasha asks.

"Hai?" Kagome replied.

"I love you, would you be my mate?" InuYasha stuttered quickly.

"I love you too! And I would love to be your mate…" Kagome replied.

"Wait!" Kagome said, and started thinking. _Maybe I could wish for InuYasha to have better control of his yōkai blood and for me to live as long as he could. Yeah! That works!_

Kagome steps away and clutches the Jewel while thinking; _I wish that InuYasha had better control over his yōkai blood and that I could live as long as he could!_

Suddenly the Jewel of Four Souls glowed and Midoriko's spirit appeared before them. _"**Higurashi Kagome, your wish has very good intentions, and therefore will be granted. However, since this wish will not use up all of my powers, I will grant you two trips through time. One to your era, and one back. After that, the well is SEALED and the Jewel of Four Souls will lose all of its powers. Now, time to grant that wish!**"_

InuYasha started pulsing and his dog ears melded down into pointed ears on the sides of his head, the purple stripes on his cheeks appeared, and his fire-rat outfit turned into an outfit of the Dog Lord with Fire-Rat cloth to protect him.

Kagome started to pulse and her hair grew long enough to be at her knees, her ears became pointed, pink stripes on her cheeks appeared, and her clothes changed to a miko outfit with fire-rat cloth to protect her.

Tessaiga started to pulse and a second blade in a sheath appeared on the ground in front of Kagome. As Kagome picked up the sheathed blade, a name rang through her mind. _The name of this fang is… Myoseiga._

"Kagome, what did you wish for?" InuYasha asked.

"I wished for you to have better control of your demon blood and that I could live as long as you!" Kagome replied smiling.

"_**Merry Christmas, Kagome and InuYasha!**"_ Midoriko said before fading away.

"Merry Christmas, Midoriko…" Kagome murmured.

The former Dog Lord turned to face Sesshōmaru. _Why is it that he refuses to admit to emotions… Wait… Of course!_

"Sesshōmaru, if you think that Izayoi was the reason why I was killed, then you are wrong. On top of that, if you had challenged me that day which I believe you were intending to, I would have died because I was nearly exhausted from my battle with Ryuukotsusei. Izayoi wanted me to be there for the birth of InuYasha and I tried to hold to my promise. However, when I found out that Takemaru, the one who wanted to marry Izayoi was planning to kill her, I ran as fast as I can to protect her. If you think protecting someone else is weak, then truly you Sesshōmaru are the weak one. If you have nothing worth protecting, you are never going to become truly great. Izayoi will never replace your mother, however, I would like that you would let her care for you. That cold façade makes others fear you, but a kind and compassionate ruler is the best one to rule a kingdom such as the Western Lands. Your servants and subjects should fear you and not fear you at the same time. That is why the Lands prospered under my rule," Tōga said.

"Hey, why don't we all go to my house for Christmas day?" Kagome asked.

Everyone agreed, so Kagome linked her hands with all the humans and jumped into the well. InuYasha linked hands with all the yōkai and jumped into the well.

500 years later, Christmas morning

Kagome jumped out and brought all the humans into the house and a few moments later, InuYasha did the same with the yōkai. Mama Higurashi came up and saw many people waiting for her. She noticed a woman that looked like Kagome only with pointed ears, stripes, and claws.

"Kagome, is that you?" Mama Higurashi questioned to the woman.

Kagome nodded and began explaining how she became that way. She introduced Sango, Miroku (with a warning), Shippo, Kirara, Tōga (as her soon-to-be father-in-law), Izayoi (as her soon-to-be mother-in-law), Sesshōmaru (as her soon-to-be brother-in-law, whom Sōta immediately took a liking to and began asking him tons of questions), and Rin.

"But where is InuYasha?" Mama Higurashi asked Kagome. Mama Higurashi saw a yōkai who looked similar to Tōga except slightly less regal walk out to her.

"Last I checked, you had those adorable dog ears! Why are they pointed elfish ears?" Mama Higurashi asked.

"Because Kagome wished on the Jewel for me to have better control over my demon blood, so that translated to me becoming full inuyōkai instead remaining a hanyō," InuYasha replied.

"Well then, I suppose all of you can help set up a Christmas dinner," Mama Higurashi stated in a kind, but commanding tone.

And so, everyone went to work on the dinner, but since Sesshōmaru didn't want to do "petty humans work," he got the worst task of all: Keeping Sōta preoccupied until dinner is ready.

_**!ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ!**_

Me: How is that for the beginning of the Christmas fic! I know, I know, it is rather late. It's not really my fault that I lose track of thought before I type, is it?

Sesshōmaru: Of course it is!

Me: Shut up, Koinu-sama.

Sesshōmaru: sulks 


End file.
